


Not So Picture Perfect

by watsonthebox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Abuse, Lance's family - Freeform, Langst, Protective Allura, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonthebox/pseuds/watsonthebox
Summary: Lance is excited about seeing his family again, and can't wait for the team to meet them. But some tension between Lance and his father might cause some trouble.





	Not So Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an ask sent to me on Tumblr! :P

When Allura told the team they were taking some time off to visit Earth, the team were ecstatic, especially Lance.

"I'm afraid we won't be able to stay too long, so we can only visit one place and stay there. But you will all have a chance to contact your families!"

Lance rushed forward, excitement filling his eyes.

"We can all stay at my home in Cuba! We have a tone of extra rooms where my older siblings moved or left for college!"

Allura smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Alright, team, it's decided! Coran, set a course for Cuba!"

Coran saluted her and gave Lance a wink.

"Right away princess!"

Lance was bubbling with excitement and relief. He was so happy to see his family and for his team to meet them.

_My family...oh quiznak, I didn't think._

Lance thought, frowning.

_Maybe he's changed since I've been gone.._

Lance was lost in thought as the stars and planets passed them by, bringing them closer to home.  
~~~~~  
When the castle touched down on the soft sand, Lance bolted out of the door, arms wide as the smile on his face.

"Come on, guys!! My house is just up that hill!"

The chased after Lance as he ran up the hill, sand crunching underneath their feet. As the team continued to run, the house came into their view. It was a large, wooden house that had clearly been there for years. It appeared to be quite old, but it was very homey. Lance began to run faster, making the sand fly from underneath his feet.

"Maria, Lucas, Teo, Marco, Selena, Tia, mama, guys!!! I'm home!!!"

The team watched with wide eyes as a small mob came stumbling out of the house.

"LANCE!!"

Small children ran toward Lance, sprinting madly. I small sturdy woman with skin the same color as Lance's leap from the door, tears flowing down her face.

"Oh Lance! My sweet boy! Lance, oh Lance, you're okay!"

"Mama!!" Lance cried, running to her with his arms open wide.

She picked him up in a bone-crushing hug as his siblings talked him to the ground.

"Lance, where have you been?"

"Is your hair longer?"

"Did you lose weight?"

"Did you bring me any presents?"

His mother laughed, eyes sparkling from unshed tears.

"Children! Give your hermano a chance to catch his breath! I'm sure he will tell us why he left with no explanation."

His mom said accusingly. Allura stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"I believe that part is my fault. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Allura, Princess of Altea. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Allura bowed respectfully to Lance's mom.

"Mama, since you've already met Allura, meet the rest of my team and friends. This is Keith, Shiro, Coran (the gorgeous man), Pidge, and Hunk!" Lance introduced, gesturing to each one.

"Guys, meet my mama, Marcia."

Marcia nodded at them.

"Well, let's not just stand out here in the heat! You all must be starving! Come on inside and I'll get you-"

"Marcia, what is all that noise out there?!"

Came a grumbling voice from inside the home. The team noticed as Lance turned stiff and clenched his fists as the voice interrupted. They heard staggered footsteps as a tall figure walked out of the house. The man had a full mustache and his skin was a couple of shades darker than Lance's and his mom's.

"Who are all these people?"

Marcia cleared her throat.

"Diego, these are Lance's friends. Lance has come home, isn't that wonderful?"

Lance's dad eyes him up and down, and grumbled.

"Well, come here boy. Give your dad a hug then."

The team watched as Lance stiffly walked toward the man. As Lance gave him a short hug, his nose crinkled.

_He reeks of alcohol. I guess somethings just never change._

A small voice spoke up.

"Mama, can we pleeeeease take Lance's friends down to the beach? Please please please please pleas-"

"TEO!! Ahem, if they wish to then go right ahead."

Teo whooped and pounded his fist in the air.

"Let's go you guys! Mama, will you come with us?"

"We'll alright, let's head that way!"

The team began to head toward the beach when Lance's dad's voice rang out.

"Lance, you stay here with me and help clean up. You're mother just finished dinner."

Lance looked in between his father and the others. With a sigh, he nodded.

"Okay. Guys I'll catch up with you guys later. Welcome to Varadero beach!"

Lance waved at them and followed his dad into their house.  
~~~~~  
The team had separated from Lance's family, headed back toward the house exhausted from playing in the sand and water. Allura giggled.

"Lance's family is quite large."

"And energetic!"

Coran added. The rest of the team laughed along when Pidge suddenly stopped, raising a finger to her lips.

"Hey guys, shh. Do you hear that?"

The team crept toward the window where they could hear voices.

"...leaving the family like that was disrespectful. You've always been disrespectful. And I hear I thought some time away would fix that."

Diego's voice rang out, speech slurred.

"You've done nothing for this family, but bring us down. Honestly, you're pathetic Lance. Always have and always will."

"Of course, papa. I'm sorry."

The team looked at each other in anger and shock.

"Did he just say-"

"Lance doesn't really believe that does he?"

"Surely he doesn't really think that-"

"Allura, where are you doing?!"

Allura ignored them, rushing her way into the house. She burst through the door, fire in her eyes. Lance jumped at the noise and turned away from the dishes he was washing.

"Allura? What are you doing? Is everything oka-"

"Diego, sir. I'm sorry but you are wrong."

Diego lifted an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

Allura set her jaw.

"You. Are. Wrong. Lance is one of the best Paladins I have ever come to know, and his talent and bravery has saved me and our team numerous times, which means he has saved the universe multiple times. You should be proud of all the things he has accomplished. He has been nothing but respectful and he has done your family proud."

The rest of the team joined her, crossing their arms and nodding. Allura raised her chin higher.

"These things you say about Lance, about my Paladin, our friend couldn't be farther from the truth."

Lance eyes began to water as he smiled softly.

"G-guys.."

Keith stepped forward.

"And if you have a problem with Lance or any of us, you have a problem with me."

Lance's dad eyed them and angrily huffed.

"Whatever. Lance, finish cleaning. I'm going to bed. Tell your mother."

With that, he stumbled his way upstairs. Lance sat down the wash rag and wiped away the tears from his face.

"T-thank you guys. For everything. He just gets like this sometimes, so-"

Shiro cut him off.

"That doesn't excuse for the things he said."

The team nodded in agreement. Lance let out a wet chuckle.

"I think we need a group hug now."

The team giggled and wrapped there arms around Lance.

"Without our Blue Paladin, team Voltron wouldn't be the same. You're the heart and soul of this team, Lance. You hold us together. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise."


End file.
